Wrath
by tinybee
Summary: Part FIVE in The Seven Deadly Sins universe. Never touch something that belongs to a demon. Especially one that has hell hounds at his arsonal. Harry belongs to Crowley, and someone is about to see why people should stay away from him. Crowley/Harry.


**I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural, they belong to their rightful creators.**

**WARNING: SLASH pairing. That means male/male. If you don't like it, then don't read this. Not beta'd.**

**I also discovered that I really like this pairing since Shiro Kurisutaru posted 'Owned' which is a Harry/Crowley.**

**Part five in the 'Seven Deadly Sins' universe.**

**Pairing: Harry/Crowley**

**And thank you for all your revews so far, they've been inspirational.**

* * *

"_And wrath has left it's scar - that fire of hell  
Has left it's frightful scar upon my soul."_

_- William Cullen Bryant_

When Harry had joined the Winchesters and their angel after the final seal was broken, he never expected to wind up being decidedly chosen by a possessive, questionably soulless, crossroads demon king. At first Harry had tried to dodge all form of contact with the demon, but of course the being was even more stubborn than Harry was as his worst. Then Crowley became impatient and had finally pinned Harry up against the door to his bedroom, practically taking him then and there. Not that Harry had put up much of a fight.

He should have realised that while Crowley was charming and easy on the eyes, he was still a demon that loved sending peoples' souls to hell and innocents dying a horrible, bloody death. So it was at times when Crowley grew angry that made Harry see how cruel and heartless his partner could be. Just like now.

A young man, no older than his mid-twenties, had Harry pressed up against the wall outside of a club they had both just previously vacated. The blond stranger had followed Harry out and caught him unawares. Harry at first was stunned by the man's bold move when he had started to kiss him. Which was like signing your own death warrent because at that moment a low growl could be heard from the mouth of the alley.

The man glanced up, looking over to the origin of the disturbance, and paled at the sight of what he saw. Harry took his chance and broke free from the strangers hold, and slid away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"And who," a cultured voice spoke up from the shadows, "gave you permission to touch what is mine?"

"Crowley!" Harry wearily eyed the silhouette that was the demon as the possessed man stepped into the dim light given from a nearby streetlight.

"Come here, Harry." Crowley ordered.

The wizard hurried to comply, not wanting Crowley to get even more pissed. When he got within arms length, Harry was grabbed about the waist and pulled flush against the bigger man's body in a tight hold. The unknown man hadn't looked away from whatever caught his attention further in front of them.

"What the hell?" The man whispered, looking almost terrified as another, louder, growl filled the air, accompanied by several others.

"Not yet." Crowley said. "But my pups are a little hungry, I'm sure you understand."

"Oh Merlin," Harry whispered, realising what was about to happen, but didn't bother to try and reason with him. It would be futile and could serve to make Crowley angrier.

"Wh- What?" The blond took a step back, body practically vibrating in fear.

"You're about to become dinner." Crowley said flatly.

Harry closed his eyes, hearing the sharp click of the hounds' paws against the pavement before a howl was let loose. The man gave a panicked cry and backed away, twisting his body around to try and run away from the demonic hell hounds. However his consumption of alcohol and the poorly lit alley made the man stumble and trip over his own feet, causing him to fall to his hands and knees.

Meanwhile Harry was distracted by one of Crowley's hands that had made it's way into Harry's hair, his nails scraping Harry's scalp as his fingers tangled into his messy locks. Harry pressed kissed along Crowley's neck and jawline, trying to calm the irate demon down, even as the first screams of the blond haired man reached his ears and the sound of flesh being ripped away echoed around the alleyway. He didn't need to look round to see the man's body be torn apart by Crowley's hell hounds. He bit his lower lip when he heard the man's cries turn to a choking gurgle, and he nuzzled his head into Crowley's neck in order to block the horrifying sight from his vision. The wizard chanced a glance up to peek at Crowley's angry face, and saw that his eyes were burning a dark red as he watched his dogs with sick satisfaction.

"No one touches what's mine." Crowley said coldly to the mauled and now un-identifiable remains, his hand that was previously in Harry's hair, moved back down Harry's back and slipped up underneath his shirt. The demons' nails bit into the skin just above where Harry's low-slung jeans hung.

"Calm down, Crowley," Harry tried as he burrowed into the jacket the demon wore. "I belong to you."

"I know pet," Crowley tightened his grip. "Otherwise I would have killed you if I had thought you were whoring yourself out to anyone else."

A shiver of fear ran up Harry's spine.

"Ah, good girls," Crowley spoke to his hell hounds when one whined. "You can go now."

"Crowley?" Harry straightened up and Crowley loosened his hold.

"Yes?" The word came out tense.

"I didn't even know he was there until he kissed me. I swear."

"Hush now, little one," Crowley hummed, his lips drawn into a thin line, "I know. I saw it after all."

Harry settled down, eyeing the corpse of the stranger with a mixture of disgust and guilt. It was his fault that the handsome man was dead, Harry had apparently, and unintentionally, been leading him on. And Crowley was avaricious when it came to him. Harry was something the demon seemed to covet, and this human had tried to encroach on what was Crowley's territory. He blinked when he felt Crowley pull away.

"Hope you're ready," Crowley gave a dark grin as he unbuckled Harry's belt.

Harry swallowed at the look as Crowley pushed him back against the wall. It didn't matter if Harry was ready or not, he would be taken either way. The very thought excited Harry as Crowley went about dominating him thoroughly.

* * *

**What do you think about this one, like it? Review?**

**Next up: Envy.**


End file.
